111
by Sakura-chan et Yuko-chan
Summary: Greg est un adolescent de 14 ans menant une vie banale, seul avec sa mère dépressive. Puis, il va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie. Ne vous fiez pas au résumé :) je l'ai fait vite fait!


**Rencontre**

Du haut du deuxième étage de son collège, appuyé sur la rambarde, Greg lisait un livre de Guillaume Musso _._ Il aimait ces moments de solitude pendant la récréation, ces moments où il pouvait se ressourcer tranquillement dans son coin en dominant ces vulgaires piafs qui passaient leur temps à piailler, à raconter des histoires insignifiantes et à rire comme des imbéciles pour un oui ou pour un non. Il trouvait cela pathétique.

Mais le pire c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Ces gamins venaient en masse tout les jours, portant chacun leur idiotie, dans ce batiment de deux étages à l'aspect idyllique avec ces grandes façades vitrées laissant passer la lumière du soleil, les quelques palmiers plantés au beau milieu du hall entourés de bancs blanc accueillant chaleureusement les élèves, la cafétéria, un endroit au premier étage qu'ils appellés « le carré » où étaient dressés des tables et des petits fauteuil rouge pour jouer au carte, discuter avec ses amis, la grande bibliothèque.

Bref, un petit coin de paradis. Sauf pour Greg qui trouvait tout cela trop superficiel. Franchement, quelle idée de planter des palmier dans un collège ! Cela lui rappellait plutôt la salle d'attente chez le médecin. Les ponts du premier étage passant d'un couloir à un autre lui fesait penser aux hopitaux psychiatriques où les infirmières pouvaient circuler d'une chambre à une autre, tandis que « le carré » ressemblait davantage à une salle de jeu où les malades mentaux pratiquaient des jeux éducatifs !

Pourtant, personne n'y prêtait attention, tout les élèves c'étaient laissés embobinés par ce petit train de vie sans envisager le fait qu'il n'était ni plus ni moins que les patients de leurs professeurs.

Pathétique !

Alors, Greg préférait rester là à lire un roman d'amour idéaliste, fictif et totalement inaccessible mais au moins cela lui permettait de se couper du monde et de penser à autre chose qu'à ses cours et à sa vie routinière pendant un petit quart d'heure. Lorsqu'il posait ses beaux yeux gris sur les lignes d'un livre, son corps et son esprit se détendaient et ne formaient plus qu'un avec ce malheureux protagoniste qui pour échapper à la solitude avait hâte de se rendre au travail et redoutait le moment où il allait rentrer chez lui où personne ne l'attendrait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'amour.

Soudain, son livre lui échappa des mains. Greg se pencha pour essayer de le récupérer mais il était trop tard.

Le roman déferla du deuxième étage tel un oiseau tombant du ciel, ses pages, ses phrases, ses lettres tournèrent à toute vitesse, tout les sentiments, l'histoire, la vie du héros basculèrent en une seconde et vinrent s'écraser au sol au beau milieu de la foule, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier le plus proche pour le récupérer, arrivé en bas, il bouscula les élèves en courant jusqu'à ce qu'il apperçoive son livre. Mais au moment où il voulut le ramasser un élève l'envoya valser avec son pied, sans s'en rendre compte, il se dépêcha alors de le rattraper mais un autre élève le projeta un peu plus loin, puis un autre et encore un autre. Le processus se répéta encore et encore sans que personne semble s'en apercevoir. Greg avait le tournis et était en rage, impossible de récupérer se maudit bouquin, tant il zigzaguait, tourbillonnait et allait de droite à gauche tel un ballon de football.

Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ?! Au moment où son livre s'immobilisa enfin, une main féminine vint le ramasser à sa place.

C'était une jeune prof d'environ 25 ans grande et élancée avec de long cheveux ondulés bruns qui rebondirent d'une façon sensuelle lorsqu'elle les remis en arrière, de grands yeux marrons, des lèvres fines, d'un rose pâle soulignées par une touche de gloss et un teint blanc comme la neige. Elle portait un chemisier blanc avec une veste à moitié fermé marquant sa généreuse poitrine et une jupe moulante arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux couleurs moka.

Leur regard se croisèrent puis les lèvres de la belle inconnue se dessinèrent en un sourire.

\- Ce livre t'appartient ? demanda t-elle en lui tendant le livre.

Il voulut répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il était troublé, crispé, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Euh, oui merci, dit-il en prenant le roman.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis s'en alla, doucement, avec la grâce d'un cygne. Enfin, elle disparut de sa vu, tel un mirage, tel un rêve...

Greg resta un long moment à fixer la direction par laquelle elle était partie. La beauté de cette femme l'avait totalement saisit, de sa vie il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une telle... madonne ! Alors qu'il luttait contre cette foule étouffante d'élèves qui n'avaient pas prêtés attention à lui pour réccupérer son livre, elle était arrivée, les élèves aux alentours c'étaient dispersés comme pour laisser passé une divinité. Puis, elle avait ramassait son livre et avait prit le temps de le lui rendre avec douceur, en souriant.

Soudain, la sonnerie se mit à retentir, le ramenant à la réalité. Son petit moment de solitude était terminé. Il avait une heure de mathématique pour la première fois de l'année, ce qui ne le réjouissait guère.

\- Salut Greg !

Son meilleur et seul ami, Steph vint le rejoindre en courant, comme d'habitude, il portait un t-shirt délavé, son vieux gilet gris et un jean qui lui arrivait en bas des fesses laissant paraître son caleçon rose fluorescent. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face de Greg, il fit son éternel coup de tête pour remettre sa mèche sur le coté ce qui agaçait son ami au plus au point car il trouvait cela féminin.

Mais bon, il l'aimait bien quand même car c'était un mec paumé, qui se fichait de tout, qui menait une vie banale, inintéressante et qui ne se cassait pas la tête. Tout comme lui.

\- Comment tu vas vieux ? demanda Steph en lui serrant la main.

\- Bof comme d'habitude. On y va.

\- Hé, tu ne me demande même pas si ça va !

\- Non, pas intéressant.

\- Bon ok.

Ils montèrent les deux étages et se dirigèrent vers la salle de maths. Les couloirs étaient étroits, alors ils se retrouvèrent pris dans un embouteillage d'élèves.

\- J 'espère que se sera une femme et qu'elle sera bonne ! S'extasia Steph.

\- Tais toi, fit Greg d'une façon sèche en se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves. Quelle femme voudrait de toi ?

\- Merci, c'est sympa.

\- Moi j'aime pas quand les profs de maths c'est des femmes, je comprend jamais rien.

En arrivant devant la salle,Greg fut déçu car c'était effectivement une femme, mais il fut également surpris car c'était la jeune prof qui avait ramassé son livre à la récréation.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle le reconnu et lui adressa de nouveau un sourire que le garçon ne lui rendit pas. Il eu la même impression que lorsqu'il l'avait vu il y a quelques minutes, cette femme dégageait une aura tellement puissante, sans être violente, au contraire elle était douce et chaleureuse, qu'il en resta prétrifié sur place un petit moment, comme s'il avait été foudroyé par le regard de méduse.

Il se resaisit, entra dans la salle et s'installa à coté de Steph dans la rangée du milieu. Lorsque tout les élèves furent installés, la prof demanda le silence et tapa dans ses mains pour capter l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença t-elle, je m'appelles Nicole Trancy, j'ai 28 ans, je suis célibataire, je n'ai pas d'enfants, je vis seul avec mon chat et je serais votre professeur de maths cette année.

Les élèves rirent en silence, face à cette présentation ayant l'allure d'un site de rencontre.

\- Bien, reprit-elle, comme nous allons passer l'année ensemble et que je ne vous connais pas, vous allez vous lever un par un et vous présenter.

Lorsque se fut le tour de Greg il poussa un grand soupir avant de se lever, tout les élèves avez les yeux rivés sur lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'extraordinaire alors que sa vie n'avait justement rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Je m'appelles Grégoire Stanford, mais tout le monde m'appelle Greg, j'ai 14 ans, je vis seul avec ma mère, mon père je le vois jamais et je m'en fou, je suis célibataire mais ce n'est pas une invitation (les élèves se mirent à rire), l'abrutie à coté de moi c'est mon meilleur ami parce que j'ai que lui...

\- Hé ! Se plaignit Steph.

Les élèves rirent de plus bel.

\- Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, après je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails que tout le monde s'en fou.

Il se réasseya, puis madame Trancy lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Lorsque que tout le monde eu fini de se présenter, la prof commença son discours ennuyeux de début d'année.

\- Bien, je vais à présent vous rappeler certaines règles que vous êtes censés connaître depuis la primaire mais que vous n'appliquez j'en suis sûr toujours pas. Premièrement, on lève la main pour parler, dit-elle en agitant bêtement la main se qui valut le rire des élèves. Deuxièmement, cria t-elle, on ne rit pas pour rien ! Vous n'êtes plus des gosses, alors vous ne devez pas rire pour des choses inutiles, compris ? Compris ? Répéta t-elle un peu plus fort.

\- Oui, madame, répondirent en chœur les élèves.

\- Bien. Troisièmement, on me répond quand je poses une question. Quatrièmement, on ne parle pas en même temps que moi j'ai horreur de ça ! Hurla t-elle en pointant du doigt deux élèves qui papotaient et qui se turent immédiatement. Sinon, je vous met dehors.

BLABLABLA. Son discours était idiot et classique. Pourtant, tout les élèves la regardait comme des zombies l'air captivé par se qu'elle haranguait. Comme Greg, ils avaient du sentir cette aura, cette force céleste qui l'enveloppait telle un jaie de lumière iradiant d'une déesse ! Elle se faisait respecter, vénérer en un rien de temps par son simple charisme.

\- Greg regarda Steph qui riait comme un porc la main devant la bouche.

\- Elle est complètement tarée cette prof ! Pouffa t-il.

\- Arrête de rire espèce d'idiot ! Murmura Greg.

\- Oh, c'est bon détends toi !

\- Pff, t'es con !

\- La sonnerie se mit à retentir.

\- Et bien, l'heure a passé vite je trouves, commenta madame Trancy. Bon, à la prochaine fois !

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir dans un grand brouhaha et se rendirent jusqu'à la salle de français.

\- Moi je l'ai trouvé trop bizarre la prof pas toi ? demanda Steph a son ami.

\- Ouais, répondit Greg avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

\- Franchement, je n'ai jamais vu une prof aussi hystérique, t'as vu comment elle nous a agressé ! On se serait cru à l'armée !

\- Tu parles.

\- Ok, je vois que je n'aurais pas de réponse plus clair !

En réalité, Greg se fichait pas mal de se qu'avait pu dire madame Trancy, elle avait fait le discours que font tout les profs en début d'année mais en faisant son intéressante. Par contre se qui l'avait vraiment rendu perplexe c'était son sourire... Elle lui avait sourit trois fois en tout et en seulement une heure. Pourquoi ?

Greg n'était pas habitué aux sourires

En cour de français, la prof prononça le même discours que madame Trancy, tout aussi ennuyeux, d'une manière classique et avec moins d'entrain. En y repensant, Il avait davantage apprécié le cours de maths, pour la première fois de sa vie...

Lorsque le cour fut terminé, Greg rentra enfin chez lui, le mot « enfin » était un peu fort car en réalité il n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer chez lui. Il s'imaginait déjà la scène, la maison serait sale, mal rangée, sa mère serait encore au lit et le déjeuner ne serait pas prêt. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Sa rue était la plus ennuyeuse de l'histoire de l'humanité. De chaque coté d'une petite route où jamais une seule voiture ne circulait, de vieilles maisons en briques sombres s'affaissaient telle une personne agée malade dans son fauteuille crachant de temps à autre par la cheminée de petites volutes de fumées. Les propriétaires quant à eux avaient le même âge que leur habitat. Rare étaient les enfants qui venaient jouer par ici, de temps à autre on voyait passer un petit garçon au teint blanc et au regard fiévreux sur son petit vélo pendant qu'une petite vieille au dos courbée et à la peau toute frippée secouait son tapis à la fenêtre. En automne, les seuls bruits que l'on entendait était le vent et le craquement des feuilles mortes sous les chaussures. Les nuages gris et les rayons du soleil passaient leur temps à se faire la guerre et ce tout au long de l'année, comme si une malédiction avait plongeait pour toujours cette rue dans le noir.

Un vrai décor de film d'horreur !

Greg poussa la porte d'entrer qui menait directement à la salle à manger et découvrit se qu'il avait prédit. La vaisselle qui datait d'il y a une semaine n'était toujours pas lavée et dégagée une odeur de nourriture périmée, le sol était parsemé de terre, de cheveux, de miettes, les meubles de poussières, les rideaux étaient toujours fermés ne laissant passer qu'un filet de lumière et le papier peint avait jaunit à cause de la vieillesse et du non entretient. La pièce dégageait une odeur de tabac froid et de renfermée. Greg trouva les antidépresseurs de sa mère éparpillés sur la table qui comme il l'avait prévu n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis ce matin.

Il monta doucement les escaliers, ouvrit la porte grinçante de la chambre de sa mère dont les rideaux encore tirés laissaient la pièce dans la pénombre et s'approcha de son lit à petit pas. Sa mère dormait à point fermé dans une position inconfortable, la couverture à moitié repliée sur elle. Son teint était pâle, ses cheveux blond, gras éparpillés sur l'oreiller et sa mèche plaquée sur son front à cause de la sueur. Elle respirait avec peine faisant gonfler sa maigre poitrine, les fines bretelles de sa chemise de nuit révélaient ses frêles épaules et ses bras fins tremblaient rien qu'en se pliants.

Greg resta à la regarder quelques instant avec peine, la boule au ventre et la larme à l'oeil, tel un enfant devant la tombe de sa mère. Il était habitué à la voir ainsi mais il ne s'y habituerais jamais. Il passa une main sur son front pour dégager son visage et remit bien la couverture sur elle. Normalement c'était à elle de faire ce genre de chose, mais les rôles c'étaient inversés dans cette famille et ce depuis bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui, c'était le fils qui veillait sur la mère. Aujourd'hui c'était l'adolescent à peine sortie de l'enfance qui jouait le rôles de l'adulte.

Depuis que le véritable homme de cette famille était parti.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est toi l'homme de la maison », avait-on dit à cet enfant d'il y a cinq ans.

« L'homme de la maison » caressa doucement la joue de celle qu'il était censé appeler « maman » et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte.

Le jeune homme descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger et ouvrit le frigo. Il ne restait plus grand chose à part de l'emmental, du jambon, de la salade en sachet et du beurre. Il prit le pain au dessus du frigo, le beurre, le jambon et se prépara un sandwich qu'il dégusta mollement, puis il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télévision.

Comme d'habitude, il allait regarder la télé pendant environ une heure puis il jouerait à la PS3 toute l'après midi jusqu'à ce que sa mère se réveille, ou pas.

C'est effectivement en fin d'après midi, à 18h30 que sa mère se réveilla. Elle descendit lentement l'escalier, la tête baissée, cachée par ses cheveux, les bras pendouillant le long de son corps. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie.

\- Bonjour Greg, marmonna t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Bonjour m'man, répondit-il les yeux rivés sur son jeux.

Elle alluma le robinet pour se servir un vers d'eau, prit deux antidépresseurs éparpillés sur la table et les avala en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

\- Tu joues encore à ce jeu ? Demanda t-elle sans enthousiasme.

\- Ouais, dit-il sur le même ton.

Le dîner se déroula dans le silence, le seul bruit que l'on entendait été le claquement des fourchettes et le vent provenant du dehors.

\- Ça a été la rentrée ?

\- Bof, comme d'hab.

Ce fut leur seul échange jusqu'à ce que Greg aille dormir.

\- Bonne nuit m'man.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle le regard rivé sur la télé.

Il monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre qui était la pièce la mieux rangée de la maison. Serte, quelques affaires traînaient mais elle était plutôt propre et son lit était plus ou moins fait. Greg se dépêcha de mettre son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures, le matelas grinçait, il sentait les ressorts contre son dos mais il s'y était habitué.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder le croissant de lune en espérant que la journée de demain serait meilleur que celle d'aujourd'hui puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Sans faire de rêve.


End file.
